One Shot Sadness
by corporalredhound
Summary: Battlefield/Coyote Ragtime Show. A troubled marine colonel seeks solace after being reminded of a lethal but sentimental encounter with April of the 12 Sisters...and how it ended in tragedy. One-shot centric and character death.


**One Shot Sadness**

Hey everyone! I hope you had a good Halloween this year and had a blast! Well as you all know, I'm writing up a crossover one shot with Battlefield and Coyote Ragtime Show. Truthfully, I've never played all the Battlefield games up to III at this point, but I've played the demo and it was awesome! So here in this fic, it has nothing to do with the characters or plot of the games but from a troubled U.S. Marine's point of view as he faced one of the 12 android sisters, April. And from there on he is conflicted to the fact why he wouldn't dare kill an innocent young woman…though I never know much of the military, I'll give this a try. Anyway, read on to find out where this goes in this one-shot between two individuals-one human marine and one lolita android commander when they meet face to face in battle…so hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Battlefield, Coyote Ragtime Show or anything. Only belongs to the damn creators that is all!

My name is Col. Charles Rodriguez, United States Marine Corps and commanding officer of 45th Shark Company, 3rd Battalion, 5th Marine regiment. I'm 26 years old and I'm American of Filipino descent. And I'm in command of a detachment aboard the U.S.S. Kearsarge II. But I've got something to get off of my head…kind of stuck like a clogged toilet. But hey, here goes…

From the Diary of Col. Charles Rodriguez, Commanding Officer of Shark Company, 3/5th Marines. U.S.S. Kearsarge II battlecarrier. March 14th, 2041

I don't know how I'm able to live with it now…how can I, a marine who being honored as a few to defend my country and its interstellar territories be only left up to take lives of innocents…

A woman, yes I have already killed one now…of all people, I had to do what was done, but would there be a choice? Another choice in a matter? Man, was I so foolish being regarded to follow orders. And those orders were to kill anyone, and anyone would be an innocent woman. But yet, a machine who still had some heart beating in her…how could I have been blind by this?

The battlefield can be a cruel joke for us marines. Few can hack it, some don't want to do it but its their job, and swearing by some so-called oath is ridiculous but its still a job for your country. I was one of those fools sworn into it. How a fool I was being the glory hound, being prepped for war blindly. Well it all happened on one mission of the unit I was in. We were chasing some madwoman named madame Marciano, who's corrupting her ass to the top, feeding congress with her criminal-bribed money. We did found the enemy on a space station after my unit was deployed to, so then the situation got worst…

Me and other marines we're chasing the enemy around the station who are described being an all-female squad as far as we know. They were known of the as the 12 sisters of the Criminal Guild. But they weren't definitely human…they were machines to be exact, and I was dammned to hyperspace I found out. So forth, I did encountered the honcho of the group, who goes by the name of "April." Strange for me to the fact that I heard they're named after 12 months of the year.

Me and her were in the same room, some cargo hold or some sort in the station's hangers. I readied myself my assigned M-4 carbine and started aiming straight to her face, yet it was such a beautiful face I couldn't dream of as she resembled a kind of woman like her. That "April" even had also beautiful long raven hair to match with her dress, which absolutely was a knocker alright. Heck, she would even pass for a model for a cover girl magazine. And to top it all off, she was wearing cute frilly-looking clothes of some sort and had a cap with red ribbons to the sides of her head. And was she so pretty indeed…But this wasn't no photo shoot though sadly. She then prepped her golden luger of some sort and started firing to where I was, probably aiming for my chest. I then started to duck and dash straight to some nearby boxes as her precise firing got intense. I pressed myself against some boxes to shield me from the rush of bullets.

I then returned fire with my rifle while I ducked from the madness around me. While the firing was going on, she put on a bit of a smirk as though she took gratification doing it. I take it she liked to kill for the thrill. Then my magazine ran out after multiple shots against her, in which she got out unscathed. Taking it that she's a machine, its no surprise of the damage I was trying to inflict on the poor woman. A few moments later I reached over my Kevlar vest for a pack of grenades.

"Keep running for cover, fool. I've got plenty of bullets to blast you away!" She snarled on my efforts hiding while I tried to take a shot at her. April then let out a light grin from all the excitement around there.

As I was preparing to throw one at her, I switched over to one of my specially assigned anti-armor piercing rounds to maybe get a good chuck out of her to stop trying to kill me. While I was at my own worry with my weapons, April somehow reloaded faster than me and started shooting away with her pistol, hoping to get me bleeding in no time.

But I was the one who shot her whole as broken circuits gashed out of her porcelain-like skin. I threw one grenade straight to her abdomen and she unexpectedly got caught in its explosion. Then I sprayed out my carbine on what was left of in the smoke of the blast that she was in, so I went over to look at what was in the wreckage and it wasn't pretty.

The android was a mess now. All her breathtaking clothes were now torned in pieces and her form was broken beyond repair. Even most of April's cute red ribbons were torn in pieces as well. Her ruby eyes were twitching back and forth like a broken clock, some of her arms were torn as well as both her legs were broken too. I could still smell smoke coming out of her circuits from her once elegant form. Yeah, it wasn't a pretty mess so to say.

But then, just then she looked me straight into my eyes with a saddened expression. I just stood frozen and couldn't feel myself of my uniform or the rifle I was holding on.

"Kill me, please. Do it. Kill me, because I don't want to be scolded by mother…" she said ghastly. I was horrified from what her words and her sad face that tell it. And what she meant by "mother" meaning the criminal lady Marciano. Oh how her and her sisters live in a cruel world…for I live in a cruel world as well. It looks like me and her weren't so different after all.

Suddenly, she had her still limping left hand grab one of her torn ribbons on the side of her head and reached out to give one on my hand. It was kind of some sort of remembrance that she really wanted a friend indeed…" April's words were starting to get shaky and static as she continued to gaze on me after giving me her gift to remember her by. So forth, I'm guessing her "mother" never had any fiber of all being one this whole time of her. It was me that she choose, and she was one lucky girl to begin with. I smiled with tears still streaming down on me.

"Keep this…for me…" April uttered brokenly as I had the ribbon she gave me and gazed my eyes on it. Simply to say from now on, it was a sort of memento that I had met a friend in war, not an enemy at all. She let out a smile lightly once more on me.

As she still laid on the ground broken, April raised her still active arm and her hand grabbed the end of my rifle directing it towards her head pointing it on her temple. I was beginning to have chills from my head and everywhere now…

"No…you can't…why…?" I asked in contempt with sorrow as my eyes of mercy beamed right at hers. I couldn't even stop crying during this moment. I feel like my feet were gnawing right out of my boots.

April then shook her head in disagreement yet saddened. "You must…I can't live like this…please…end…it…now." Her voice now when a bit static to heavy from all the damage that I've done to her already.

Just so in my heart and within my own being, I couldn't continue killing a helpless innocent, let alone a woman but how can it come to this? Was there any other choice? Can she be saved at though? Those were the questions that myself couldn't answer. And I wonder if my men feel the same way in a situation like this where I am now. Sadness around me was engulfing me in flames I couldn't extinguish. Even when I'm some mean, solid fighting marine I just couldn't bear seeing someone dying, and with that smile of this enemy, or now friend who is April. I'm just some dumb idiot myself following under orders from my superiors, so to say doing my "job." And yes, that's a sad world I'm living in now.

She was so beautiful up close of her face, it didn't say she wanted to die. I guess beauty does speak up more than just words. But I was very hesitant I didn't have the heart shooting her straight. I slowly leaned over and grabbed of what was left of her broken mess of a body. And then out of my conscience I hugged her. And I did, to the fullest as if she was like my daughter, girlfriend, wife or that sort would be beloved. That kind feeling that was left out of me since I've been through it all…from boot camp to previous shit until now. This moment, of having feelings for your enemy who is a woman and a machine. Who still had some heart, and who wanted to be loved…I was then slowly breaking off tears from this…in this moment I'll never forget at all. And it was the same yearning of love I lost a long time ago when my parents abandoned me while I was a kid. A kid similiar like her…

"You can't die, there's some way to save you…you don't have to do this…please…" I pleaded with tears within me that would seem hopeless in shit like this. April then placed my rifle towards her more and said to me, "It's the only way…there's no other." I was shocked to know there's no way saving her now. I knew she was very beyond being fixed to normal.

She then looked up to me straight once more. "What's your name, sir?" she then smiled somehow to me. I just couldn't get that off my mind when reminded of that.

So I replied back softly smiling at her. "My name is Charlie. You must be April." I cried out a bit more while mentioning my name to her. "Nice to meet you, Charlie…" she said slowly as her voice broke up on her response to me.

April then let out a little smile. "Do it, please…father… please Charlie…?" She smiled onto me thinking she just made a new friend out of me now. Wow, I couldn't believe she called me "father." And I let out more stream of tears as it landed on her checks and her torn fabrics of her dress. Her face says it all, and I imagine she was crying from all that pain now. The pain that I have already given her. And sadly I couldn't do it at all, ending her life. I just couldn't. I can't believe an android with a cold-hearted expression, dressed so beautifully would make friends out of some heartless bastard like me whose under orders just to kill. It didn't make some sense but did it matter? Well I didn't have much time as her circuits around her body were sparking. The damages she had were horrendous.

It was the moment of truth, now I had to be her executioner. My finger on the trigger began to pull timidly…and then I closed my eyes in anxiety while the trigger was pulled. And in an instant of a loud bang, all was silent. The android or woman I would say, adored ceased to function. In other words, she was gone from this world. More words I couldn't express left me speechless in shock after what I've done…my what a monster have I really become…I couldn't bear of the burden being some jarhead going around and killing anyone who stood in my way. And now I just dreamed of how it was thinking if she was around. I cried away dropping my rifle and throwing up near a space trash bin. I felt sick beyond repair too. She didn't have to be involved…and she sure wasn't the enemy indeed.

After that special and last moment with April, I collected all her remains around and placed all of it in a pile and placed her in a disposal box. I had a spare grenade ready and placed it inside where she rest now, where I then placed her "coffin" in the air lock and had it flew out to the coldness of space, where the grenade I set did the remaining work. Having the explosion vaporized of what was left of her out there. And I let out tears that took me in once more as she was gone forever.

But being a marine, I've been taught not to show any signs of weakness but hey I try doing that. There's no fucking way I'll be able to mend a hardened shell that I have already. So repairs within my conscience are up for me question it. Soon after it was all over but for me? It's a long road now.

I then headed back to my unit when the madness was all clear for now, my marines headed straight back to the ship, and I then headed directly to my quarters. I then spent the remaining night in my own barracks in the ship getting wasted with tequila. Shutting myself from the world around me…

Had she been around and have not killed her, she would've lived. But would I? That was one of the hardest choices I had to make. And being one who's a marine following orders doing that isn't easy for myself…sighs, the battlefield can be a cruel joke alright. But hey shit happens everywhere, you just can't control it because it's war, and a part of life too.

Never before that I've lost a civilian in countless battles, but I did now. But that android was not only a civilian and enemy, but a special friend I had on the battlefield. And her name was April Marciano. See you around kid for I missed your smiles at me amongst this horrid madness.

And from this day on of seeing her and her sisters more, it was the ribbon she gave me as her final act of sorrow and friendship to me that stayed near my table. And it was the only thing that I'll never forget of April…she was the light that keep me at bay from the darkness all around me, and I thank her being one that had guided me from now on.

The End

**A/N: **So that's wrapping up this one-shooter. And just to let you know, I'm gonna use this same character Col. Rodriguez for my alternate fic with the CRS crossover soon. So I hope you enjoy here and please R&R and thanks!


End file.
